A Puppy Makes A Family
by Hatterslover1
Summary: Connor and Abby adopt a puppy


They had found him at the latest anomaly sight.

It had been at a small farm on the east side of London and several raptors had escaped into the surrounding fields. Thankfully, only one had made its way to the old farm house. No one had lived there for a few years now except for a few birds and a stray dog or two. Unfortunately for them, the raptor had heard the animals and come looking for food.

Upon arriving at the site, Abby and Connor had found the raptor bent over the body of a small cocker spaniel. They managed to chase the raptor back through the anomaly but it was too late for the dog. Abby had checked its vitals but she was gone. It was then that she noticed that the dog was also lactating. Sure enough, they discovered a tiny, month or so old puppy that was hiding under the edge of the barn near where the mother had died.

Connor had fallen in love all over again. Abby rolled her eyes as Connor begged her to let him keep it. He reminded her for a five year old looking at the opportunity to have his first dog. She finally gave in and he scooped the puppy up, tucking him into the inside pocket of his jacket for warmth. Abby feared she was going to regret her decision as she watched his stride off, cuddling his pockets protectively.

Becker and the rest of the team tried to ignore him for the ride back to Arc as he cooed and played with the puppy still tucked in his shirt. Its tiny body was tucked against him and it was nibbling with its milk teeth on his finger as he stroked its head. "I need a name for him." He announced loudly to the rest of the car. Abby leaned over peering at its face as it continued to knaw on his finger.

"How about, Simon?" She asked. Connor glanced at her, then back at the puppy.

"Simon?" He asked. He puppy continued to play with his finger. "No? don't like that one?" He glanced around, staring out the window as if looking for an inspiration. After a minute or two he turned back, glancing back down at the puppy. "Stanley. How 'bout Stanley?" He asked. The puppy pulled away from his finger, pulling back far enough to look him over. Connor grinned. "You like that? Stanley?" The puppy sneezed, letting its head drop against Connors chest.

"I think he likes it."Abby smiled, still watching the puppy. Connor nodded.

"I think he does. Alright. Welcome to the family Stanley." He whispered quietly tucking the puppy tighter against his chest as it started to doze off.

Later that night, Connor and Abby arrived back at their flat. Connor slid in through the door quietly, cradling the lump in his jacket that was Stanley. The puppy had dozed off while in the truck on the way back to the Arc and had only woken up once when they stopped at the local pet store to pick up a few things. Puppy milk replacement had been the top of their list. A puppy that young would be dependent on its mother its food.

Connor moved over to the couch and sat down, dropping the bags from the store onto the floor next to him. Abby meanwhile, made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Connor unzipped his jacket and extracted the puppy from inside. Stanley whimpered and opened his eyes slowly as Connor placed him on the couch next to him. "Its okay boy," Connor soothed quietly, petting his head gently. He glanced up as Abby made her way back into the room, carrying two mugs of tea. Connor smiled at her, taking one of the cups as she sat down next to him.

Stanley peered at her curiously. He pushed himself shakily to his feet and stumbled towards her slowly. Abby smiled lightly, watching as his tiny legs wobbled towards her. "Look at you hu." She laughed. The puppy paused, his eyes lifting to find hers. It sneezed again and the force of it made the puppy tumble over onto its side. Abby and Connor both laughed.

Stanley rolled himself back over onto his feet. He whimpered loudly and let out a small cry and crawled back over to Connor, nudging against his leg. "Aw, you hungry boy?" Connor asked, lifting the puppy slowly. "Hang on. Abby, can you hold him? I'm gonna go make him something to eat."

Connor dropped the puppy gently into Abby's lap before scooping up the bags and heading into the kitchen. Abby sighed, glancing down at the puppy who was staring back at her. Its large brown eyes reminded her of Connor in a strange sort of way. Maybe it was just the years of getting the "puppy look" from him.

Connor returned a few minutes later, a fresh and warm bottle of puppy milk in hand. He paused by the door, staring into the living room. Abby was still sitting on the couch where he had left her. She had picked Stanley up and was cuddling him to her chest. He stepped closer to her, moving quietly as he watched the scene playing before him.

Abby lowered the puppy slowly, letting him sit back in her lap. Stanley looked around again, stumbling on shaky legs over Abby's thighs and onto the couch next to her. He paused there, sniffing in the scent that lingered on the couch where Connor had been sitting earlier. He looked back at Abby and let out a small cry, dropping down onto its haunches and whimpering pathetically.

"Shh." Abby whispered. "Its okay baby. Your daddy will be back in a second." She cooed quietly. Stanley whimpered again and made his way back to where Abby was sitting. She scooped him back up in her arms, cradling him gently against her chest as he whimpered softly. "Its okay. Your okay." She whispered quietly, stroking his head and tiny body gently.

Connor smiled lightly. It was a rare sight to see Abby, who normally had such a tough outer exterior, showing such a soft side. He watched further as she lay back on the couch, pulling her legs up onto it and cuddling Stanley into the crook of her arm. She was humming quietly to him like he was a baby, still stroking his body.

Connor managed to compose himself and strode across the room to the couch. "What song is that?" He grinned, leaning over the couch to look at her. Abby nearly jumped out of her skin, unsettling Stanley as she sat up. Her face tinted red as she ignored his question.

Stanley looked around wildly as she sat up, his big brown eyes finding Connor almost instantly. He whimpered loudly, his tiny tail quivering in happiness when he saw his "daddy". Connor smiled down at him and brandished the bottle at Abby. "Wanna feed him?"

Abby's eyes darted from the bottle to Connor to Stanley then back again. "Um, don't you want to?" She asked slowly. Her hand reached out anyway and took the bottle from him. Connor stepped back and watched as she brought the bottle to Stanley's mouth. He nudged the end of it tentatively until the first drop of milk spilt out from the end. After realizing the liquid had come from the bottle, he locked onto the nipple and sucked greedily.

Abby laughed softly, cuddling Stanley back against her chest and watching him. Connor settled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over her shoulder to watch him. "Conn.." Abby said a few minuets later. "Do you think we are going to be good parents?" She whispered.

Connor froze, his grip around her waist tightening instinctively. "For Stanley?" He asked slowly. Abby twisted around to look at him, still holding Stanley tightly. A small smile was playing at the corners of her lips.

"Well, for starters I guess." A blush was creeping slowly up her face.

Connor swallowed hard. "I think you are going to be a great mom. To Stanley, and maybe, if you ever decide to have kids." Connor was blushing now too.

Abby nodded, turning back to Stanley as Connor sipped his tea.

"I want to have kids someday. I don't suppose you would volunteer to be the dad."

Connor spit his tea halfway across the room, spattering both Stanley and Abby, and inhaling the other half.


End file.
